Stranger Things Have Happened
by Danielle the Hanyo
Summary: She only wanted directions, but what was with all the fruitloops?  Nutty story I wrote while I was bored. Also, sorry it took so long to write another story, I already have a third in my notebook I just have to type it now.


Stranger Things Have Happened...

Summary: She only wanted directions, but what was with all the fruitloops?

It was a hot summer night and everybody's favorite halfa clone Danielle was lost, sure she had a map, a map of the Ghost Zone that is.

A few minutes before Danielle had been fighting a particularly powerful ghost to the point of exhaustion, and not the regular kind of exhaustion so much as her powers were drained to the point that for the time being, she was stuck in ghost mode and could not use any of her powers. So there she was, walking all through a part of Amity she was unfamiliar with, lost, and alone.

Suddenly an idea hit her as she spotted a house with its lights on. "_As lost as I am I might as well ask for directions."_

Running up to the door Danielle rang the doorbell, and waited. Within a few seconds a middle aged woman poked her head out.

"Hi, can you tell me-"

"A GHOST!" and with a terrified scream the woman slammed the door in Danielle's face.

"-where I am..."

Sighing and feeling slightly defeated Danielle walked over to the next house, and rang the doorbell. After a moment a girl around her age opened the door wide open and with a sqeal that made Danielle cringe at first, the shouted "OH MY GOSH!" and then as soon as Danielle had even opened her mouth to ask for directions the girl was gone but she had left the door wide open and Danielle could here her chanting "ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh..." like a mantra.

Within a few seconds the girl was back this time with a camera and was speaking so rapidly that Danielle could barely understand her.

"Ohmygoshohmygosh, you're Danny Phantom's little sister aren't you? Can I take your picture please?" and once again before Danielle could even opoen her mouth, she was blinded by a bright flash of the camera. "Ohmygosh! one more please but with me this time!" and just as soon as Danielle had finished rubbing the sight back into her eyes she was blinded by another flash.

"Ohmygosh! I have to go show my friends thanks!" and once again the door was slammed in Danielle's face. This time though she walked off feeling a little disoriented.

Giving up on this neighborhood Danielle decided to go to the next one. Now wary of whackos Danielle rang the doorbell hoping with all her might that this time the one who answered the door would be a sane person. Fate had other plans.

This time a teenaged boy whom Danielle recognized as one of the bullies her cousin Danny had to deal with at school, named Kwan, opened the door.

"Hi, I'm a little lost-"

"Wow! Danny Phantom's little sister! Can you fly? What's it like up in all the soft fluffy clouds-" Kwan continued not noticing as Danielle snuck away.

Ringing another doorbell, Danielle once again found herself at the home of a nut job, thi8s time the prep girl Paulina's house.

"Oh neat! You're Danny Phantom's little sister right? Oh I knew he loved me! He sent you to ask me out for him didn't he? or maybe he sent you to ask me to marry him? I know he had to of! He loves me so much, and I am so beautiful that he was too shy to do it himself right?"

"Ummm...no, actually I'm a little lost, can-"

BANG

"-you give me... directions."

_"Once again another door in the face."_ thought Danielle, and with a droop of her shoulders Danielle trudged on over to the next house and rang the doorbell.

Standing there for a minute Danielle was just about to leave when the door opened and there stood a pair of twins, a boy and a girl, just a year or two younger than her.

With one look they both let out a blood curdling scream, and Danielle, who had been taken by suprised screamed as well. The screaming continued until the three were well out of breath then started right back up again only this time it ended with the door slamming in Danielle's face.

"Fruitloops..." muttered Danielle as she walked over a few more streets and to the next house with out looking at the address rang the doorbell. The sight that met her this time had her almost shout with joy and relief, but then with a second galnce she stiffened with fear.

Her cousin Danny had opened the door only what she had noticed at the second glance was that his parents were right behind him with their backs turned cleaning out and reloading their ghost hunting gear.

Quickly, Danny shoved Danielle out the door and joined her outside, and nodded while listening to her strange encounters went into ghost mode and flew her up to his room then left back out the window to change and go back in the front door so as to not arouse suspicion.

"I'm going to my room."

"Ok, but if you see a ghost yell." Jack instantly replied absent mindedly while humming a new song he had made up.

_"I'm gonna catch a ghost..._

_oh I'm gonna catch a ghost,_

_and then tear it a part molecule by molecule._

_oh I'm gonna catch ghost,_

_dissecting it would be really fun,_

_if only they didn't run..."_

"Maddie?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I have a cookie?"

The End

**Also another weird story.**

**It's times like these that everyone either worries about and or doubts my sanity. By the way a little fast fact my middle name is really Danielle, but some people call me miss run-on sentence for a reason.**

**One last thing: I would have updated sooner but I brielfy forgot my password and by that I mean I still don't remember but my computer now does.**


End file.
